


Hatred Ceases Through Only Love

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chemistry, Crushes, Doubt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face Punching, Fights, Football | Soccer, Hate to Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred was all Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter knew. Until something else entered the picture.<br/>A series of events lead them to a place they never thought they'd be; but it turns out it may have been where they belonged the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred Ceases Through Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hi.  
> SO, I already tried to post this but ao3 quit on me -_- ANYWAYS, this is only my second Drarry fanfiction and I personally think it sucks, but that's me and I have no self-esteem so I hate everything I produce so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I debated posting this in chapters but it's a weird short/long in between length??? So, there's that. Also, I just wanted to let you guys know, in case you didn't, that they are both eighteen in this fanfiction so even though the warning says, 'Underage' they are both eighteen. Alright, I think that's all I have to say, go ahead, read away!!

“Just once, c’mon,” Harry pleaded from where he sat with Ron and Hermione at the lunch table. Hermione scoffed, shaking her head.

“Harry, as much as we would all collectively like to punch Draco Malfoy, you can't,” she told Harry. Ron clucked his tongue, turning to face Draco, who sat across the cafeteria a few tables over.

“I second the wanting to punch him part,” Ron added with a nod of his head. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry let out a sigh.

“If we didn't have Chemistry with him and if he wasn't on the bloody football team, then I wouldn't have to deal with him,” Harry said.

“Hey, I have to deal with him too,” Ron commented as he turned back to face Harry. 

“Yeah, but he doesn't hold a burning hatred for you.” 

Ron shrugged. “I'm sure it’s not a _burning_ hatred, Harry,” Hermione piped up. Harry glanced over at Draco, who shot him a glare. Harry simply blinked at Hermione before nodding.

“Yeah, you're definitely right,” he responded facetiously. Hermione let out a breath of air at the sentence before shooting Harry a look. 

“Why don't we start talking about something other than the ferret?” Ron suggested with a hopeful look. Harry stole one last glance at Draco, whose attention was now focused on something else, before looking between Ron and Hermione. 

“Yeah, I heard we have a lab in Snape’s class,” Hermione spoke, placing her elbows on the table. Ron and Harry both groaned in response to her words.

“Oh, God,” Ron said with a sigh. “What’s it on, do you know?” 

“Well, Neville has Snape’s class in the morning and he told me it’s more of a project than anything else. It’s something about testing the varying solubility of different kinds of solutions. He says he got assigned a different lab partner than his usual one too,” Hermione told both Ron and Harry, who were listening intently. Ron grew a confused look on his face.

“A different lab partner? Why?” Ron pondered. Harry shrugged.

“Snape just likes to torture as many students as possible in as many ways possible.”

“Neville told me it was a difficult sort of lab,” Hermione added with the slightest bit of concern tinting her voice. “I just hope I get a good partner. Dean is usually a good partner.”

“Yeah, I was lucky to get Cedric as my lab partner,” Harry stated.

“And I have Seamus, thank God I don't have someone else. Chemistry is full of pricks,” Ron sighed. Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement. 

Chemistry class for the three of them was a pain, but somehow they managed. And luckily enough for Harry, Draco tended to stay at arm's length. Sometimes, however, he did have to put up with him to his great disgust. Still, he got through it, even if it was torturous and it was on a daily basis.

It was then that the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch for the three whom all rose from their seats, slinging their bags over their shoulders. Ron held out his hand, offering it to Hermione, who smiled and slipped her hand in his, interlacing their fingers as the three began to travel out of the cafeteria and towards Snape’s classroom where Chemistry took place.

Once they all got in the classroom, they took their seats next to their usual lab partners as they always did. Harry smiled at Cedric, who smiled back as he pulled out his Chemistry binder and placed it on the table in front of him. “Hey, Harry,” he greeted cheerfully. 

“Hey, Cedric. Hey, by the way, I forgot to tell you that you made a nice goal during the game yesterday,” Harry told him, referencing the school football game that had occurred the day before.

“Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself, you made some nice saves. Ridgeview is lucky to have you as a goalie,” Cedric said with a grin.

“Thanks, Cedric.” 

Snape clapped his hands together, drawing the attention of the class to the front of the room and interrupting the conversation of Harry and Cedric. Harry could tell by the sly grin on Snape’s face that none of that day was going to involve any good news.

“Well, I'm sure that via the circulation of gossip around the school most of you know that we have another lab to get to work on,” Snape announced. The class groaned in response and Snape nodded. “We’ll be working on some questions and tests that pertain to the matter of different solutions in different states. Not to mention, I’m switching your current lab partners,” he added, receiving another groan from the class in response.

It was less than a minute later and Snape was already going to work pairing off students. When only a few remained, Snape glanced between Draco and Harry, hiding a small grin. “Mr. Potter, you’ll be working with Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco’s hand shot up less than a second after the words were finished coming out of Snape’s mouth. “Yes, Draco?” 

Draco smiled sweetly up at Snape as he opened his mouth to speak. “Professor, is it at all possible that I could be partnered with a different student?” 

“I’m sorry if Mr. Potter isn’t your first choice, but he will be your partner, there’s no changing that.” 

Harry’s heart sank to the floor. He figured that with Draco easily being Snape’s favorite that he could get off the hook and at _least_ get a partner that didn’t completely hate his guts. But as it looked, there was no such luck.

Ron shot him a sympathetic look, whereas Draco was looking purely murderous. Harry sighed as Cedric gave him a pat on the back. “Good luck, mate,” he bid Harry who smiled weakly.

“Thanks,” he replied halfheartedly.

“Now, I want you all to switch seats so you are sitting next to your new partner,” Snape told the class. Chairs shifted as the room did the same, everyone moving around in search of their new partner. Cedric rose from his seat as Harry stayed where he was, awaiting the foreboding presence of Draco Malfoy. Sure enough, he appeared less than a minute later, looking down at Harry disdainfully.

“Potter,” he sighed in a deflated tone as he took his seat next to Harry.

“Malfoy,” he responded. There was a pause before Draco spoke again.

“Well, it looks like I’ll have to put up with you more than usual,” Draco commented. 

“Yup,” Harry replied.

“I hope you know that I’m not failing this project just because I got partnered with you,” Draco added, raising his eyebrows as he faced Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

“We’re not going to fail the project as long as you can keep your act together.” 

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms. “ _Me?_ Yeah, like I’m the one to worry about in this partnership.” Harry was about to say something in response when Snape spoke.

“I’m handing out the sheets that have the information you’ll need on them,” he said to the class as he walked around, beginning to hand out papers. “You’ll begin your work on the lab during today’s class. The rest of the work will be continued in future classes and at home.” 

Harry froze. There was no way that Draco was going to come over his house, it just wasn’t going to happen. Then again, Harry wasn’t so fond of the idea of going over Draco’s house either.

The two took the papers in their hands, assessing the damage that would likely be done in the future. Upon looking over it, Harry decided that, yes, Neville was definitely right when he said it was more difficult than anything else. It would be doable, sure, but with Draco Malfoy as a partner? That would make it about ten times more difficult.

\---

Just as expected for the two teens, the class was grueling, and by the end of it both Draco and Harry were about ready to go at each other’s throats. As soon as the bell rang, the whole of the class was out of their seats like the room was on fire. “Oh, thank God,” Draco sighed as he hurriedly gathered his things, rushing to get out of his chair. Harry rubbed his temples before doing the same, all the while trying his best to ignore Draco whom had managed a way to get on his nerves for the entire length of the class. “See you during football practice,” Harry grit out awkwardly. Draco grabbed his binder, giving Harry one last look before turning on his heel to walk away.

“Whatever,” Draco called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. Harry blinked, nodding and pursing his lips as he collected his things.

“I am so sorry that you have to put up with him,” Ron began as he joined Harry in walking towards the doorway. Harry shook his head as the pair walked up the stairs and towards the lockers.

“Yeah, if we’re being honest, I am too.” 

Hermione jogged up so she was walking alongside Ron. “Please don’t tell me that we’re talking about Draco again,” she spoke. Ron and Harry looked at each other before shrugging, gaining an eye roll from Hermione. “Listen, if you just ignore him, then life will be a lot more easier,” she added.

“Yeah, well, he’s a prat, he’s hard to ignore,” Harry said.

“Thanks for the lovely compliment, Potter,” Draco chimed in from behind. Harry groaned internally before turning around to face him.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry questioned as Draco walked closer up to him.

“Here,” Draco said, handing Harry a paper. “I took yours instead of mine.” 

Harry took the paper in his hand before kneeling right by his locker and shrugging off his backpack. He unzipped it, pulling out the paper that was apparently Draco’s, and handed it to him. “Here’s yours then,” Harry said as Draco took the paper.

“Thanks,” Draco responded simply before turning to walk away. Harry sighed, undoing the combination lock on his locker, Ron and Hermione still standing by him. 

“Well, I’ll see you at football practice,” Ron said to which Harry nodded.

“Yup.”

“And try not to think about Draco,” Hermione added in a pleading tone. Harry smiled halfheartedly up at Hermione who gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah, I’ll try,” he responded. Hermione smiled back at him.

“Good.”

\---

After the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Harry trudged back to his locker where he gathered his things. The school day had been a sucky one, not to mention the whole being partnered with Draco business, so Harry really wasn’t in the best of moods. Still, he hoped that maybe football practice would cheer him up. It was raining out, however, and that didn’t help things. Oliver was a great captain, but he could get a little extreme when it came to practice sometimes.

Harry walked down the stairs and towards the locker rooms where some of the team was already gathered. “Hey, Harry,” Seamus greeted with a smile. Harry smiled back as he put his things down on one of the nearer benches.

“Hey, Seamus,” he greeted back, walking over to his locker and opening it. 

It took him no time at all before he was changed into his football clothes and jogging out onto the football field that was covered in mud as rain fell down upon it. Sure enough, there was Oliver, standing in the middle of the field with a stoic look on his face. He motioned everyone closer to him, letting them gather round in a circle. And sure enough, there was Draco, already out on the field and standing by Oliver.

Once the team had collectively found their places around Oliver, he let out a breath of air before smiling. “Well, as you all know we won our most recent game which is very good, I’m very proud of you all,” he announced. “But that doesn’t mean we can work any less harder than usual. We have to put our all into even our practices,” he continued. “So, we’re going to hold a scrimmage today and I’ll be splitting you guys all into two teams.”

And wasn’t Harry lucky enough to get Draco, who was usually his defenseman to begin with, on his team, as his defenseman. As if the day couldn’t get any worse. 

It was about five minutes into the game and wouldn’t it happen that Alicia, the other defenseman, was amidst blocking Dean from assisting Ron, who had been placed on the team opposite Harry, from getting the ball into Harry’s net, when Draco slipped in the mud, letting Ron run straight past him. It was then that Harry managed to let the ball fly right past him for once. And Draco was having absolutely none of that. “Oi! Potter! What the fuck was that?” he called out as he rose from the mud, turning to face Harry. Harry felt anger beginning to bubble inside of him.

“Well, I could ask you the same exact thing,” he shot back. Draco squinted, stepping closer to Harry.

“I fell on accident you bloody git, you could’ve saved the ball.”

“Yeah, well, if you actually had some balance then we wouldn’t be having this problem.” 

Draco stepped so he was right up in Harry’s face. “And if you weren’t a shit goalie then it wouldn’t be a problem to begin with.” And then, whatever there was inside of Harry keeping him from going after Draco bloody Malfoy snapped. And he punched him right in the face.

It took Draco a moment to recover, and when he did he was holding his nose with one hand. But it only took him a second to take the other hand and throw a punch right back at Harry. In no time, the two were on the ground, in the mud, tussling like the world depended on it.

“Oi!” Ron shouted as he jogged over to both Draco and Harry. Ron immediately grabbed Harry, who was on top of Draco, and pulled him back so he stumbled up to his feet. Draco sat up on the ground, glaring at Harry for all he was worth.

“What’s going on here?” Oliver shouted as he walked over to where Harry stood and Draco sat.

“Nothing, Wood,” Ron told him. Draco scoffed.

“Yeah, if you count nothing as Potter punching me in the face,” Draco said as he stood up from where he sat.

“Yeah, well he punched me back. And give me back my glasses you prat,” Harry shot back. Draco, who was holding Harry’s glasses in one hand, rolled his eyes and handed them back to Harry.

“You deserved it, you prick,” Draco spat.

“Well so did you, you-” 

“Hey! Can we stop with the fighting? Harry, you shouldn’t have punched Draco, and Draco, you shouldn’t have punched back. We’re a team, you guys need to start acting like it,” Oliver said, his tone demanding. Silence fell over the group as Oliver let out a sigh. “Draco, switch positions with Seamus,” he ordered. Draco began to saunter towards the other side of the field.

“Gladly.”

\---

“What happened to you?” Pansy asked Draco as he sat down at the lunch table the next day sporting a few light bruises on his face that remained from the fight with Harry. Draco scoffed.

“Potter punched me in the face yesterday,” he told her. Her eyes widened as she leaned in closer.

“Did you get to punch him back?” she asked hopefully.

“Thankfully, yes,” Draco responded to which Blaise and Pansy both smiled.

“Good for you,” Crabbe remarked, giving Draco a pat on the back. Draco smiled halfheartedly as he placed his elbows on the lunch table.

“Don't you have him as a lab partner in Chemistry?” Blaise asked. Draco sighed and nodded.

“That sucks,” Pansy stated to which Draco nodded. Draco would never have admitted it out loud, nor did he ponder on the thought for any longer than a few seconds, but he didn't think Harry Potter was truly as bad as Draco made him out to be. Deep down he knew that Harry wasn't a bad person, there was no reason to really hate him. And maybe, just maybe, there was a hidden bit of some emotion that Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. 

“Draco, Draco,” Pansy snapped Draco out of the state he was in. 

“Hm?” Draco said, looking over at Pansy, who was giving him a funny look.

“You were just staring at Harry,” she told him. Draco looked down, shaking his head as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“No, no I wasn't.” She gave him a questionable look before looking back down at her food.

“Okay, if you say so,” she muttered.

“Other than Potter punching you, how was football practice?” Blaise asked Draco, who let out a breath of air.

“It was alright. Wood is really cracking down on us,” Draco responded. 

“Well, you guys are doing a good job winning recently,” Goyle remarked.

“Doesn't mean Wood is gonna ease up on us any more,” Draco sighed. It was known by the team that Oliver was a tough captain, and even with all the wins, the team was still put through practice like nobody’s business.

“Well, I'm sure that you guys will have no problem winning the next game,” Pansy added in a cheerful tone. 

“Thanks, Pansy,” Draco replied with a small smile, returning his attention to his food. For one reason or another Draco wasn't in the best of moods that day. He would never admit it, but he thought it may have had something to do with his fight with Harry. Punching Potter in the face was a wonderful thing, don't get him wrong, it relieved a load of his stress; but it didn't hold the satisfaction that he was sure punching him would hold. If he was being quite honest frankly, he had to admit that he felt the slightest bit guilty for what he had done, even if Potter punched first. He had no bloody clue why, but he knew that something was off. Whether it be him or Potter or both of them together, he knew there was a problem.

Soon enough, lunch was being dismissed and the cafeteria was buzzing with students who were hurrying to get to their next class. And of course, this meant Chemistry for Draco, which meant sitting next to Potter and actually talking to him as though they hadn't been on the ground clawing at each other the day before. 

Draco grabbed his bag and headed towards Snape’s classroom with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle following. Once he had reached the classroom and taken his seat, he simply waited for Harry to show up and take his seat next to Draco, which happened sooner rather than later.

Upon his arrival, Draco got a closer look at the bruises Harry had too, and it only made that pesky feeling of guilt that lurked deep inside Draco’s chest pang once more. Though he paid no attention to it, of course.

Harry had to be honest with himself, once he saw Draco, he felt just the slightest twinge of regret. But as soon as he sat down next to him, it was gone. After all, Draco deserved it, right?

Harry was amidst pondering the whole situation all over again when Snape began to speak, and Harry’s thoughts dissolved, though the feelings didn't. 

The class was long, and the whole entire sitting next to Draco made it awkward for not just Harry but Draco too. And, boy, was working on the lab together a pain. But it was halfway through that the feeling inside Draco’s chest were bothering him so much that he could just about barely take it. So, he decided he’d do something about it. 

“I’m… listen, I'm sorry,” he grit out to which Harry froze. Was Draco Malfoy actually apologizing to him? That was just out of character, wasn't it? What should Harry do now, apologize back? I mean, he was the one who punched first…

“Um, am I hearing you correctly?” Harry asked after a pause. Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yes,” he responded simply and quietly. Harry blinked before gathering himself. 

“Well, then I guess, uh, I should say sorry too,” Harry managed. Draco gave a curt nod of his head.

“Good.” Silence fell between them, the air awkward. Now what? Carry on as though nothing had happened? It was then, however, that the bell rang and relief flooded through both Harry and Draco. But there was still something that Draco needed to tend to that he _really_ did not want to, but he knew he had to or else it would never get done and the damn project would go down the tubes. “Potter,” he said as Harry began to walk away from the table. Harry turned to look at Draco, who, for some unknown reason, couldn't look him in the eye. “You can come over my house to work on the lab on Thursday,” he told Harry. Harry would have loved nothing more than to decline, but he knew that it had to happen, and it was going to happen one way or another. 

Harry nodded awkwardly before speaking. “What time?” he asked.

“Does four o’clock work for you?” 

“Yeah, that's fine.”

“Good. Do you know where my house is?” Draco questioned as the two simply stood in the nearly empty classroom. Harry nodded once more.

“Yeah,” he replied. 

“Alright, I, um, I’ll see you then,” Draco spoke as Harry began to walk away slowly, heading towards the door of the classroom.

“Yup.”

\---

Thursday arrived in no time, and soon enough Harry was standing on Draco’s front porch, taking in the sight of his house that was more like a mansion than anything else. Draco answered the door less than a minute after Harry knocked and gave him a weak sort of smile that Harry returned awkwardly. For one reason or another, things had grown awkward between them in the past few days. Neither of them could put their finger on it, but they knew that something wasn't right.

Immediately, Harry followed Draco, who led him up to his room. The door shut behind them and Draco went to sit on his bed, whereas Harry just stood, unsure of what exactly would be warranted during this little meeting of theirs, and what wouldn't. There was a pause before Draco looked over at Harry and spoke. “Well, you can sit down,” he said, nodding his head over to the desk and chair that sat across from his bed. 

“Right,” Harry replied as he walked over to the chair, sitting down in it as he placed his bag on the floor before looking over at Draco. “Well, where do you want to start?” 

Draco pulled his binder that sat on his bed into his lap and opened it, flipping through the pages. “Um, we should probably start with that worksheet that we never finished the other day,” Draco told Harry, who unzipped his backpack and pulled out his binder too, finding the page that Draco was talking about.

“Yeah, you're right,” Harry agreed as he grabbed a pen too. Draco scooted back a little on his bed, crossing his legs as he glanced up at Harry, then back down to his binder. Why was this so awkward? Harry and him had been on a hate on hate basis for, well, really ever since they had first met, why was it getting all awkward now? Was it because of that fight they had during football the other day? Was it because now Draco had these weird feelings that he couldn't quite describe? Or was it because of the now obvious reason? Because…

“I don't hate you,” Draco blurted out. Harry, who was looking down at his work, looked up at Draco and blinked.

“Um… okay,” he responded slowly. Draco could feel himself turning red. Dear Lord he didn't mean to say that out loud. Shit, he had just said that out loud. Oh, God. 

“I, I mean, um, I just, you know, we had that fight the other day, and you know, we’re lab partners now and I want you to know that I don't really hate you, even if I did punch you in the face, you know, I just…” Draco spluttered, gesturing with his hands as he talked. Harry paused. What the fuck was Draco on about? This wasn't the Draco that Harry was used to, Harry was used to choice words and glares from across the room, not apologies and strange silences. Quite frankly, Harry wasn't really sure how to respond to this… new Draco. So he just went for it.

“I don't hate you either,” Harry sighed, cringing slightly at the words. They just seemed so foreign.

Draco stopped his rant and just blinked at Harry. “You don't,” he stated simply, more to himself than anything else. Harry shook his head. Another pause graced the air before Draco collected himself and spoke again. “Okay, well, I'm glad that we got that sorted out,” he sighed. Harry nodded in response, looking down at his work.

“We should um, we should, you know, get to work,” Harry muttered. Draco nodded a bit too enthusiastically and sighed once more.

“Yeah, work, right.”

\---

“Wait, he said what?” Ron asked Harry in a curious tone the next day during lunch. Harry, who had just told both Ron and Hermione of his… awkward encounter the night before with Draco, shrugged.

“He just said he didn’t hate me. I don’t know guys, he’s been acting really strange these past few days.” 

Ron glanced over at Draco, who sat a few tables over, then turned his gaze back to Harry. “Maybe when you punched him you knocked something loose in his brain,” Ron suggested. Harry huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head.

“Yeah, sure,” he replied.

“Maybe he’s just changing as a person,” Hermione said, yet with a skeptical look.

“Mind you this is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about,” Ron then added. Harry looked across the lunchroom, his gaze finding Draco who was amidst talking to both Crabbe and Goyle. If Harry was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he preferred this… _new_ Draco more than the old one. I mean, Harry was nearly one hundred percent sure that Draco Malfoy hated his guts more than anything else in the world. And Harry was sure that he hated him right back; but now, with the way Draco was acting, all unsure and awkward, the hatred had fizzled out a bit. Well, a lot if Harry was being truthful.

But he couldn’t quite figure out why that was. Just because Draco was acting differently than usual, just because he had seemingly changed, that didn’t mean that Harry had to completely change his view on him. Or maybe it did? Did it?

“Harry, mate.” 

Harry looked over at Ron, whose eyebrow was raised. “Yeah?”

“You were just staring at Draco,” Ron told him. Harry felt himself turn red as he looked down at the table. He opened his mouth to defend himself, to say _no_ , he was definitely not staring at Draco, and _no_ , he was _definitely_ not starting to think of Draco himself as a person, his personality, his way of talking, or reacting to things. No. Definitely not. But it was then that the bell rang and thankfully Harry didn’t have to come up with an excuse as to why he was staring at Draco. Because he wasn’t. Staring at Draco. No. Not.

Harry sighed as he leaned over to pick up his bag, standing up from the table along with Ron and Hermione. “You ready for practice tonight?” Ron asked Harry, thankfully changing the subject. Harry grinned a bit and nodded as the three wandered into the hallway, heading once again towards Chemistry.

“I think with the amount of practice Wood has put us through, I’d say yes,” Harry responded. Ron chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah, Wood has been putting us through a lot lately,” he said. 

“Yeah, I’ve barely seen any of you lately, you’ve been at practice so much,” Hermione told Ron with a slight frown. Ron slipped his arm around Hermione’s waist, pulling her close to his side and giving her a sweet kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you. Promise,” Ron said with a smile that Hermione couldn’t help but mirror.

\---

Later that day Harry jogged out onto the football field, gathering with the rest of the team and listening to Oliver talk before taking his place in the net, the rest of the team taking their own positions too. After the fight between Draco and Harry, Oliver had made sure to keep them at arm’s length, even on the football field during practice. So, during the scrimmage, Draco was the defenseman for the team opposite Harry. That was working perfectly well; until the end of practice.

Harry had managed to save the ball from going into the net nearly every single time someone made an attempt at getting it in. Draco had managed to block nearly every person who tried to get to the net on the other side of the field. Overall, it was a pretty successful practice, and Oliver recognized that as he gathered the team one last time to regroup. 

He stood with a smile as the rest of the team stood around him. “Well, you guys did a pretty amazing job today and I'm proud of you guys. I know that you've all been working very hard lately and I'm sure that that will show in tomorrow's game. So get some good rest tonight and we’ll kick some arse tomorrow,” he finished with a smile. The team nodded, slowly beginning to find their way off the field. But Harry, who was tired and worn out from practice, managed a way to ever so gracefully trip on his own feet as he was walking off the field. And wouldn't it so happen that Draco tripped over Harry and landed right on top of him so they were face to face and only inches away from each other. 

And it was then that both Harry and Draco were rendered speechless for a moment as they simply stared at each other because they were close, like _really_ close and Harry was just now recognizing what nice skin Draco really had, how it looked so smooth and how it was just so pale. 

And Draco was looking Harry right in the eye, though his glasses were askew, and he was recognizing just how green Harry’s eyes really were. They were so deep, so mesmerizing, Draco was admittedly getting lost in them for a moment.

And both of their brains were short circuiting for a minute because they were just so _close_ and they had never been this close before and it was all so new and it was…

Draco blinked and brought himself back to where he was. Which was was laying on top of Harry Potter. Bloody hell.

Draco stumbled to his feet, mumbling the whole time as he desperately tried to sort himself out, rearranging his clothes, brushing dirt off of himself. Meanwhile, Harry laid on the ground, still a little dumbstruck as he sat up and thought over the whole situation. “Sorry, I, um, I didn't mean to ah, fall, on top of you,” Draco stammered, looking down at Harry, whose hair was mussed, and glasses were still tilted to the side. Harry shook his head, dark hair bobbing as he did so.

“No, don't, don't worry about it, I was the one who fell in the first place,” he told Draco, bringing one hand up to straighten out his glasses. Then, it occurred to Draco that Harry was still sitting in the grass and he still needed to get up and that it was possible that he could maybe use a hand?

Draco awkwardly extended one hand, reaching down to where Harry sat. Harry looked at his outstretched hand and simply blinked. Was he really just supposed to take it? “Well?” Draco simply said, glancing between his hand and Harry. Harry paused before reaching out and taking it, letting Draco pull him up to his feet.

Once he was on his feet, he looked at Draco with just the slightest bit of curiosity. A few days ago they were fighting in the mud and now Draco was helping Harry to his feet? What kind of alternate universe was this?

Harry let go of Draco’s hand and brushed himself off, straightening out his hair. “Thanks,” he mumbled, finding it hard to look Draco in the eye for one reason or another. Draco nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yup,” he responded, still standing there next to Harry. Harry took a deep breath before nodding too.

“Okay then,” Harry managed, beginning to walk off the field and towards the locker room.

Apparently, as the days went on, things only got more awkward between them, Harry concluded. And wasn't that just wonderful. Harry didn't know how much longer this was going to go on for, but he knew that he would have to put up with it for at least a couple more days since the pair still had to work on that damn lab together. And speaking of the lab, it was then that Draco came up behind Harry, capturing his attention.

“What?” Harry simply asked. Draco felt a pang of nervousness fly through him; but then it was gone.

“Um, I was going to ask you if you wanted to work on the lab on Sunday, you know, over at my house?” Draco proposed. Harry felt his stomach drop at the words. Wait a second, was he getting… nervous? Woah, woah, woah, what the fuck was going on?

Harry shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it before he spoke. “Yeah, yeah, that totally works,” he replied. Draco nodded.

“Good, does two o’clock work for you?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, that's fine,” Harry told Draco. 

“Good, that's um, that works,” Draco trailed off. The two stood there for a moment before Harry shot Draco what had to be the most awkward smile and walked off to the locker room. God, what was going on between Harry and Draco?

\---

“Alright guys, today’s the day,” Oliver announced from where he stood in the locker room the next day, the rest of the team surrounding him. “We’re playing Pinehurst, and they have a pretty good team, but I know that we can do better,” he said with a grin. The rest of the team grinned. “You guys have been working so hard lately, all you need to do is apply that to the field today, and then we’re golden,” he told them. The rest of the team nodded, and so did Oliver, who clapped his hands together. “Alright, let’s get to it.”

The game went by quickly, even though it was a difficult one. It had been a close one too, but luckily, in the end, Harry and Draco’s team had managed to win it. 

“Great work guys, you all did an amazing job out there,” Oliver stated as the team dribbled into the locker room afterwards. The team smiled, exchanging high fives or kind words as they began to gather their things. Some stayed to take showers, however, and Draco and Harry were both among the group. 

Draco stripped from his clothes, toeing off his shoes and socks too before stepping under the warm spray of the showerhead. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, and when it wandered, it couldn't help but wander to Harry fucking Potter. Great.

Draco tried to ignore the pesky thoughts, but they were persistent. Lately, Draco had to admit that his thoughts tended to wander towards Harry. He didn't know why, but he knew that the hatred he used to hold towards Harry was gone. It just wasn't there anymore. And that was a complete and total mystery.

Harry was in the middle of heading towards the shower, pulling off his shirt when he caught sight of Draco. Who was naked. Oh holy…

Harry blinked, looking Draco over. Oh good Lord he was naked. He was naked. Shit, Harry was staring. Oh God he was actually staring at Draco flipping Malfoy who was taking a shower and there was water running over his perfectly pale skin that looked so goddamn smooth and his perfect fucking arse and Jesus Christ was that his cock? Oh God, dear Lord. 

Harry managed to tear his gaze away as he felt sweat prickling over his chest. The full force of the situation hit him and his stomach dropped. Jesus Christ did he really just stare at Draco Malfoy whilst he was taking a shower? Oh God, that was just weird, there was no excuse for that. What the hell was wrong with him?

Harry put his shirt back on, deciding to nix the shower altogether. God, what was even going on with him? Ever since this stupid project in Snape’s class, ever since Harry had been paired with Draco as a partner, ever since their fight during football practice, nothing was right, nothing was normal. And Harry couldn't explain it.

\---

Draco arrived to an empty house that night as he went straight to his room and shut the door. He sighed as he dropped his bag down, plopping down on his bed afterwards, kicking off his shoes before laying back, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a fairly boring day, his team had won the game, but other than that the rest of his classes had been normal, and Chemistry had been tame. Awkward, but tame.

And, of course, Draco’s thoughts then wandered to Harry because he did, after all, have to work on that project and he was Harry’s defenseman on the football team. And then Draco started thinking of how Harry did during that night’s game, how he looked really good and, well, how he always did look good if Draco was being quite honest. Harry was fairly attractive and he had that mysterious scar on his forehead that Draco actually didn't know how he got and Draco made a mental note to ask him how he got it. 

Draco shifted on his bed, his thoughts still wandering. And still wandering to Harry dammit. Draco shut his eyes as the mental picture of Harry came into his head and he felt something in his lower belly light up. And then Draco froze because he knew what was about to happen. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself as he felt his prick give a little leap of interest at the thought of Harry. Well, okay, Harry with a lacking of clothes. And hard. Oh God.

Draco clenched his teeth as he let a hand trail over his crotch, a palm pressing down over his cock in hopes of stopping the imminent erection that was bound to happen. But, in fact, it did just the opposite. The pressure against his cock only made it harden even more. He ground his palm down just the slightest bit harder, relishing in the friction.

The thought occurred to him that the house was empty, and he couldn't help but grin just the slightest. If he was going to jack off then that meant he could do it just the way he liked. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers, sitting up to tug off his shirt and throw it aside so that he was completely naked and soon splayed out on the bed.

Draco let his fist curl around his cock, giving it a few encouraging strokes. It didn't take much, however, until he was fully hard, his legs spread, his lip captured between his teeth. He knew it was wrong, God did he know it was wrong, but he couldn't stop thinking about Harry as his fist worked over his cock.

His hand traveled down, fondling his balls, his hips thrusting up into his hand. He made sure to move his hand nice and slow, to take his time. He let out a soft moan before moving over, fumbling in his bedside table drawer for the bottle of lube that he kept for moments like this. 

He popped open the cap and poured a bit onto two fingers before slipping his hand back, pressing a finger to his entrance. He arched his back, slipping one finger in and groaning at the feeling. His legs bent slightly, he used his other hand to wrap around his prick whilst he worked one finger in and out of his hole. Another finger soon slipped in, and another moan escaped his lips as his thoughts wandered once more to Harry.

His eyes shut tight as he felt his orgasm nearing, a third finger joining the two already thrusting in and out of him. His hand sped up as well as his breathing as more moans fell from his lips. All he could think of was Harry, all he could imagine was what it would feel like to have Harry’s lips on his own, to have his cock pounding into him. Draco groaned at the thought, feeling his lower belly light up in pleasure as his climax crested and hot, sticky come pulsed over his hand as his hips stuttered.

Still breathing heavy, he pulled his fingers out of himself, letting his back slowly relax along with the rest of him. It was then that the situation, the force of what he had just done, what had just happened, hit him. He had just jacked off to the thought of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, whom he used to hate, who he swore he would always hate, who he now had this strange attraction towards. Harry Potter. Yeup, Draco was definitely screwed.

\---

Harry paced his room later that night, thinking of what he had done. He had stared at Draco whilst he was taking a shower, he had seen his prick, he had seen his arse, good God he had seen him naked. And he couldn’t deny that he liked it. He had actually liked it, looking at Draco like that.

Harry groaned and flopped down on his bed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He had to think this over, he had to get himself together, to start thinking straight. He wasn’t thinking straight, he couldn’t be. 

He couldn’t possibly be thinking that Draco was attractive, could he? I mean, it wasn’t like he had thought of Draco like that before, had he? Harry cringed, remembering the dream he had had about Draco the other night. And he had woken up hard. Oh God, none of this was good.

Harry swore under his breath, closing his eyes. It couldn’t be possible that he actually had a crush on Draco Malfoy. It just couldn’t. He had hated him for so long, to actually like him was just crazy. And to like him as more than a friend, to want him as something more, that was just weird. But was it possible?

Harry took a deep breath and took a step back. He had to look at this in all honesty, in complete and utter truthfulness. And if he was being honest with himself, something that he had to do, then he did, he liked Draco fucking Malfoy and he wanted him as more than a friend. Harry cringed again, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. 

Okay, he just had to accept this then, right? He couldn’t just keep denying it if it was true. But what did that mean if he was lab partners with Draco? That would be a nightmare having to sit next to him everyday and, oh God, they were on the football team together, Draco was his defenseman, how was he going to deal with him during practice? And during games? 

Harry bit his lip, thinking it over once more. Whatever he did he couldn’t tell Draco how he felt, he just couldn’t, that wouldn’t work. Draco was probably straight to begin with. Whatever Harry did, he decided that the one thing he needed to do was to make sure that he kept his feelings hidden no matter what.

\---

The next day arrived in no time and soon enough Harry was once again standing at Draco’s doorway, this time feeling his stomach flip when Draco came and opened the door. The pair exchanged awkward smiles as Draco welcomed Harry into his house.

Draco could feel his heart rate speeding up as he led Harry to his room once again where Harry sat down at his desk, and Draco sat down on his bed. “You did a good job during the game yesterday,” Draco complimented, his tone quiet. Harry was then reminded of the game and what had happened in the locker room afterwards and he felt his stomach drop as he opened his mouth to say thank you but nothing came out. There was a pause where the air was silent and Draco, who had been eyeing the floor instead of Harry, glanced up at him. “Harry?” he said. Harry blinked, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, um, thank you, that means a lot,” Harry told him in response. Draco nodded, the air holding, still awkward and tense. Another pause graced it before Draco spoke again.

“Did you get any more work done on the project?” he asked. Harry shook his head in response, pulling out his binder. “Me neither,” Draco told him as he pulled out his own binder and placed it on his lap. He opened it, searching for his papers that he couldn’t find; until Harry found them.

“You left your papers over here,” Harry stated, holding up Draco’s papers that had been sitting on his desk.

“Oh, thanks,” Draco replied, getting up to cross the room and take them from Harry. He got to where Harry sat and then it happened; the awkward eye contact. Draco immediately regretted looking over at Harry, looking in his eyes that were just so green and so bright and… “Shit,” Draco muttered unconsciously. Harry could feel his heart pumping faster as he looked into Draco’s eyes.

“What?” Harry muttered back. Draco blinked. He had just said that out loud. Dear God he needed to work on saying things to himself.

“Um, nothing,” he replied.

“You’re staring at me,” Harry said as he watched a blush creep up Draco’s cheeks. Draco, who was silently cursing his pale skin. Draco glanced down at Harry’s lips and Harry caught the action. “Why are you looking at my lips?” Harry asked cautiously and curiously. It was then that Draco broke and whatever filter he had inside of him cracked as he looked Harry dead in the eye and said,

“I would really like to kiss you right now.”

Harry almost choked on his own spit. “What?” he asked meekly. Draco paused. 

“What?” he shot back. Harry huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head.

“You just, what did you just say?” he questioned, wanting to make sure that he was actually hearing Draco right and that this wasn’t just some unsatisfactory dream. Draco shook his head urgently. 

“I, nothing, nothing,” he mumbled. Harry put down the papers and stood up, stepping closer to Draco.

“No, you just, you just said that you wanted to kiss me,” Harry declared sternly. Shit, Draco was stuck, he couldn’t just deny what he had said, Harry had caught him, there was no turning back.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, to try and fix what he had undoubtedly just broken when Harry cupped both sides of Draco’s face, leaned in, and kissed him. And Draco nearly went through the roof.

Draco made a surprised noise into the kiss that easily melted into a noise of pleasure as he felt Harry’s lips upon his own, as he felt the sureness of them, the smoothness of them. They moved against his own with such grace he could barely stand it.

The kiss was chaste and the two simply stood there for a minute before Harry pulled away, dropping his hands to his sides. Draco gave him a look of awe as Harry smiled softly. “You just, you just kissed me,” Draco managed.

“Yup,” Harry responded proudly. 

“But you, you're not even gay, you had that thing with Ginny,” Draco said with a confused look on his face.

“Past tense is key there,” Harry simply told Draco, who shook his head. 

“Wait a minute, so you actually, you like me,” he proposed slowly. Harry nodded slowly and cautiously, and Draco blinked, pausing a second.

“I'm guessing that you feel the same?” Harry said almost hesitantly. Draco nodded carefully, avoiding Harry’s gaze. “Well, I'm glad that we got that sorted out,” Harry sighed before running a hand through his hair.

“Well, what do we do now?” Draco questioned, finally capturing Harry’s gaze. Harry shrugged.

“I’d kind of like to kiss you again,” he told Draco quietly. Draco couldn't help but smile a bit. He reached out his hand, taking Harry’s in his.

“Me too.”

-One Month Later-

It had been a month and the whole Senior year was still in shock about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Their relationship was going quite smoothly, however. The pair was quite surprised, to be truthful, that they could get along so well. They still had their little quarrels, but never anything that couldn't be fixed with a begrudging apology and a kiss.

Luckily enough for them, Snape decided to keep them as lab partners, so the pair could continue working on Chemistry together, something that wasn't so terrible now that they weren't actively handling awkward tension. And luckily enough that meant working on lab projects in an empty house. Well, okay, maybe doing things besides working on lab projects. Like now, for example, where Harry was sitting, legs outstretched, on Draco’s bed and Draco was straddling him, cupping his face with both his hands and kissing him heatedly.

Harry had his hands placed gingerly on Draco’s waist, gripping him tighter when Draco’s tongue maneuvered gracefully past his lips. A small noise welled in the back of Harry’s throat as Draco’s hands slid through his hair, tugging just the slightest, enough for a shiver to run through Harry who pulled away for a moment to speak. “We’re going to fail Chemistry, you know that?” he said, his breathing just the slightest bit sped up. Draco hummed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

“Yes, but this is much better, wouldn't you say?” he whispered, nipping at Harry’s earlobe. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit when he kissed Draco’s neck.

“Very true,” Harry agreed as he pulled Draco closer, kissing down his neck, nipping at the tender skin there. 

Harry felt heat pooling in his lower belly, Draco pressing his body against Harry’s, letting him feel the wonderful warmth that his body emanated. The thought occurred to Harry that he'd like to feel more of that tempting warmth and it led his hands to the edges of Draco’s shirt where they slipped underneath it, feeling the heated skin covering his waist and hips. 

A pleased noise escaped Draco’s lips as he felt the smoothness of Harry’s hands roaming his skin. He felt his heart pump just the slightest bit faster in response to the touch, his body taking great pleasure in not only the feel of Harry’s warm, comforting hands, but also his mouth that was perfectly hot and sweet against his own. 

Harry soon tugged at Draco’s shirt in a silent question that Draco answered by pulling away for a moment only to tug off his shirt and throw it aside. He wasted no time capturing Harry’s lips between his own once again, however. The kiss grew more heated as Harry’s hands wandered the pale expanse of Draco’s back and shoulders and Draco let loose small little noises that were driving Harry crazy.

Draco soon tugged at Harry’s shirt, letting him pull it off so the two were both bare chested, relishing in the warmth of the other. Harry could feel himself beginning to grow hard as Draco, insistent and eager, pressed his body against Harry’s, shifting in his lap so their crotches were aligned. Draco himself could feel his own erection, and the friction, though it was dulled beneath the layers of clothing, was simply glorious, the persistent ache in his groin growing as he slowly rutted against Harry. Harry’s hands came down to grip his arse, pulling him closer, causing Draco to let out a low moan into Harry’s mouth, his thighs clenching tighter around Harry’s hips.

Draco got into a rhythm, grinding away atop Harry, letting his hands fall to Harry’s sides where they clutched tightly. Their lips moved together with hunger as Draco’s nimble fingers slid down, teasing at the waistband of Harry’s trousers. Harry grinned softly into the kiss, teething at Draco’s bottom lip as Draco popped open the button of Harry’s pants and worked on the zipper.

Draco shifted, pulling back and off of Harry’s lap so he could work on getting his jeans off, something that Harry managed to do in a satisfactory amount of time before tossing them to the floor of Draco’s room. Draco hungrily dove in for another kiss that easily turned heated as he slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, at the same time fumbling with his own pants that were soon thrown aside. 

They were in just their boxers, but not for long, as Draco slowly pushed Harry back, letting him relax against the soft sheets of his bed. Harry gave him just the slightest bit of a curious look, but it soon dissolved as he watched Draco rise up to his knees, wobbling just the slightest on the mattress, his hands coming down to slip underneath the edges of Harry’s boxers and tug them down, letting his cock spring free, jutting amongst a dark thatch of curls that had Draco licking his lips.

Draco smoothed his hands over Harry’s hips, and Harry poked his head up, eyeing Draco. “Take off your boxers. I, I want to see you,” Harry panted. Draco didn’t argue with that statement one bit before slipping off his boxers and tossing them aside, letting out a small sigh at the feeling of cool air hitting his prick, and Harry groaned at the sight of him, thick, flushed a deep pink, and leacking. Harry’s head fell back against the comforter of Draco’s bed as Draco let his hand pass once over Harry’s dick, eliciting a soft moan and a shiver from him. 

Draco grinned a bit, looking down at Harry, who had his eyes shut and his head tilted back exposing the collum of his neck. Harry felt the bed shift and was just about to open his eyes to see what exactly Draco was up to down there when a beautiful wet heat enveloped him, teasing at first, a warm tongue at the head of his cock, tonguing at the head and teasing at the underside of the crown before slipping all the way on, Harry feeling Draco’s lips sliding slowly all the way down until there was nothing more to take. 

“Oh, oh, _fuck_ , Draco,” Harry gasped, his hands instantly flying up to thread through Draco’s hair. Draco moaned, low and deep in his throat as he worked his tongue around Harry’s prick, sucking skillfully as his mouth moved up and down Harry’s length. 

Harry tugged at Draco’s hair, shutting his eyes tight as his jaw went slack and he breathed open-mouthed, spouting off curses under his breath as Draco worked over his cock. But then, Harry’s brain that was clouded by lust managed a way to remember what exactly he wanted to do with Draco instead of just a simple blowjob followed by a handjob. “Draco, _fuck_ , I want to fuck you,” Harry choked out. Draco felt his stomach flip, his dick giving a twitch of arousal at the thought. Draco groaned loudly, giving one last harsh suck before pulling off with an obscene, wet pop.

Draco didn’t even say anything in response before he was pulling away from Harry and fumbling in his bedside table drawer for the bottle of lube he kept there, and the condom packets that were now a new edition once him and Harry had gotten together.

He handed the lube to Harry, who was now sitting up, and looked him in the eye, his pupils wide. “Then fuck me,” Draco told him, his voice low. A small noise escaped Harry’s throat before he took the lube in his hand

“Gladly,” he responded, gesturing Draco forwards and onto his lap where Draco propped himself up on his knees and spread his legs, spreading his arse cheeks too and awaiting Harry’s now slicked up finger.

Harry circled Draco’s entrance lightly, watching the shiver that ran through him before gently pushing his finger in up to the knuckle. He thrusted it in and out a few times, letting Draco adjust, squirming around a bit until Draco was asking for a second one which Harry slid in with ease. Draco could feel what felt like electricity shoot through him when Harry hooked his fingers in just the right way. Draco groaned, his cock giving another twitch as he let his head fall forwards onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry kissed down his neck, waiting until Draco was stretched enough and panting heavily until he added a third finger.

Three fingers thrusted in and out of Draco as Harry nuzzled into the side of his neck, nipping gingerly as Draco’s hips twitched backwards into Harry’s touch. Finally, it was when Draco nipped Harry’s earlobe, muttering, “I want you to fuck me now,” that Harry pulled his fingers out and managed to give Draco one last, deep kiss that was all want, all hunger, before he settled back on the bed, letting Draco hand him the condom packet. 

He tore it open and slipped it on with ease, adjusting himself so that Draco was once again on his knees, hovering over Harry’s prick, and looking down at him with hunger in his eyes. “Ready?” Harry asked, letting his hands wander up so they were grasping Draco’s hips. A little smirk tugged at the corner of Draco’s mouth.

“Beyond ready,” he responded before letting his hand wrap around Harry’s cock, positioning himself perfectly so that he sank down on it in one smooth motion. Draco let out a moan whereas Harry cursed and the two sat there for a moment, both panting harshly.

Draco gave one shallow thrust, rotating his hips and shifting a bit, finding the most pleasurable way to sit whilst Harry took a deep breath, getting used to the feeling of being inside Draco. Draco smoothed his hands over Harry’s chest, finding a rhythm that was enjoyable for both of them. Harry could feel his whole body alight with pleasure, his hands beginning to clutch Draco’s hips hard, groaning at the purely delicious thrusts that Draco was giving of his hips.

Draco, meanwhile, could feel his whole body quivering, his thighs especially as his body was flush with want, with need, pleasure streaking through him as he angled himself in just the perfect way so Harry’s cock was hitting his prostate with every downward thrust. Draco cursed, groaning Harry’s name as his cock slapped between both their stomachs. “Touch yourself,” Harry panted, eyeing Draco who was a fucking marvelous sight with his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his pale skin flushed a perfect pink, and his eyes shut tight with his mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

Harry could feel the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching, the heat stirring at the base of his spine, his balls tightening up. Draco felt the same way as he brought his hand down, jerking himself at a quickened pace as he looked Harry over. Draco caught his bottom lip between his teeth, biting back another moan as he let his head loll back. “Harry, Harry, fuck, gonna,” he began in an urgent tone before he was spilling his come over Harry’s chest with a long, unashamed groan, his hips stuttering.

The display was enough for Harry to buck his hips upwards, grinding them desperately into Draco as he came with a shout, digging his fingers into Draco’s hips as rode through his orgasm before he slowly came down from the glorious high of his orgasm, Draco doing the same.

Draco slipped from Harry’s cock, collapsing onto the bed next to him, still breathing heavily. The pair simply laid there for a moment before Harry sat up to throw away the condom and grab some tissues to clean both him and Draco off. 

Once they were both clean Harry plopped down next to Draco, placing two fingers under his chin and turning his head to give him a sweet kiss. Draco smiled softly and so did Harry, both of them feeling the budding warmth inside them, the one they always felt when they were around each other in this way.

Draco would never fess up to it, but he always got a bit tenderhearted and cuddly after he did anything like this with Harry. So, he snuggled up next to Harry, who gave him a tender kiss on the temple, and sighed happily. “I'm glad we don't hate each other anymore,” Draco muttered sleepily. Harry smiled, hugging Draco close to him.

“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo!! It's over!! So, let me know what you guys thought, it always makes my day to hear from you lovely people :3 Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you guys are all doing wonderful <3 :D


End file.
